


Worse than hell

by Prisca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Young Lucifer comes to earth and has to go to Highschool





	Worse than hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar +/ Chloe Decker, he leaves Hell much earlier, when Chloe is in high school

Columbus High, eight o'clock in the morning. Lucifer stood dumbfounded, disappointment rushing through his body. So, this was why he did break up with his father, left mother and brother behind? Since he had heard about life on earth ages ago he had secretly dreamed about it to leave hell behind, and just to have fun, like the humankind seemed to have all the time. Beer and weed and sex, he couldn't wait to try it out himself. 

But this place only reminded him on hell's antechamber. Guys and girls were running around, chatting, laughing. Only now and then he earned a curious look, a smirk, some giggling. 

„Nice suit,“ a guy in a football tricot told him with a wide grin, and some others laughed.

No one had ever treated him like that before; he was the son of God, the king of hell, only by snapping with a finger he could doom them to everlasting pain. But they didn't seem to care.

No one but... her. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Tall, slender. Shoulder-length, blonde hair, bound together in a ponytail. Blue eyes. Resting on him.

„Chloe? You coming?“  
Shortly and commanding, as if he owned her. Lucifer felt anger rising up but before he could react the girl smirked.

„When will you ever learn, Dan Espinoza, that I'm not your lap dog?“

She turned back to Lucifer, stretching our her hand.  
„Hey. You are new, aren't you?“

For a moment all he could do was to stare at her long fingers; his heart was beating wild, his thoughts were twirling around. He had never felt something like that before. 

„Lucifer,“ he finally murmured.  
„Morningstar.“

„Fine, Lucifer Morningstar.“  
Her smile wide and open.  
„Welcome to the hell of Columbus High.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (Livejournal)


End file.
